The Screamer
The Screamer is a puppet and the tertiary antagonist in 123 Slaughter Me Street 2 ''and ''123 Slaughter Me Street 3. He first appears in Level 5. Appearance "The Screamer'"' '''is a slim, hairy-looking creature with black curled goat-like horns, similar to the Seeker and the Follower. He has a small black nose and his eyes are reflective and blood-shot red with greyish pupils. He also has ten long, sharp teeth and large slimy gums. His top jaw seems to extend far over his bottom one, and he has large tufts of fur at his cheeks. He lacks arms and has a large hole on his chest, revealing stuffing inside it. He has light-brownish fur, very small dog-like ears, and feet that resemble hooves. He seems to be as tall as the player, and moves very stiffly when he walks. Behavior The Screamer is more passive and also slower than the other companions. When he sees the player, he will emit a high pitch scream, alerting two other puppets to his location. He can be stunned momentarily by the flashlight on his face, giving the player's chance to move away. Though he doesn't actually chase after the player, if the player gets too close to him, the Screamer will attack and kill the player. Symbolism The Screamer's scream and then alerting The Seeker or Greeter (Revenge) could be symbolic to Tim Denson's daughter screaming to call for help while her father is attempting to kill her. He may represent one of the family trio - being the child. Eventually, the Screamer and his actions may represent the child crying for their parents' help when confronted by the predator/criminal (as the protagonist of this game is the criminal himself for killing his own daughter). As a child being too young to outsmart the criminal in order to escape, it may be the reason why the Screamer can't directly chase the player. The Screamer with lack of arms could be symbolic to Tim Denson as himself being tied up with a straight-jacket if he was insane (as becoming mentally ill by the Nightmare during the game's opening intro) or getting handcuffed by the police for committing murder on his daughter. It could also represent his daughter's helplessness. Trivia * Originally, the Sreamer along with the other puppets would've had voices as stated by DAGames on a live stream. The reason for these voices being scrapped is unknown apart from a hint from Will saying that the voices wouldn't have fit in because of the tone of the game. * The Screamer was previously known as "The Alarmist". * Near the end of the Steam Greenlight Trailer, the Screamer's scream can be heard for a split second. * It is unknown how he can open doors with a complete lack of arms, though it is possible that the way he open doors is using his head and his mouth. * It might be possible that the Screamer's appearance is inspired from the fan-made OC art by Shiro Kitsuni as both have similar appearance, hind legs, and lack of arms. The fan art can be found from the official ''123 Slaughter Me Street Facebook page here. * His teaser art and early model also shows a scar on his left eye, which he lacks in the actual game. * He is the only character from the second game that is officially confirmed to be in the third game. Gallery Category:Puppets Category:123 Slaughter Me Street 2 Category:Male